


New Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Blues Brothers (Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Elwood is mute, Music, Orphanage, The blues - Freeform, Unkown backstory, Young Jake, mute Kid, young Elwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This was just to satisfy my headcanon that Elwood had been mute for most of his childhood, until he makes a friend, who just radiates life and trust.





	New Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend Lucifer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+Lucifer).



> This isn't my first time writing anything fanfic/one shot wise, just my first upload here. I would love to share some other works with you, but recently my iphone decided to delete all my notes, where my stories were, so, I've lost them all, which sucks.

"And don't fucking talk to him again, you prick!"

"Jake! Language!" The Penguin yelled, and Jake felt the sting of the ruler spread across his skin a few seconds after it had hit him. He could've sworn the penguin was the other side of the building half a second ago. How the hell did she do that?

It's not like he was even the one who deserved to get hit. This older kid at the orphanage had been insulting and teasing the shit out of the new boy for hours, and nothing was being done about it. Jake had to step in when he couldn't bare the frown on new boy's face any longer. Despite being younger, Jake scared the bully off pretty easily, and in his anger he had forgotten exactly where he was and let a few cuss words slip out.

Trust the penguin to step in right about then and give Jake a sore arm.

He didn't dare say anything other than a loud "ow!" in retaliation to the hit, though, or run the risk of several more hits in quick succession, leaving a bruise that would take a couple weeks to heal.  
The penguin could be cruel sometimes. She was a nun, after all.

Jake sighed when she left again and thought to himself that would go and complain about this event to Curtis later on. Curtis, the orphanages caretaker, was great. He was the (nearly) 14 year old's only father figure and he would let Jake stay down in his room while they listened to the blues all night. Curtis told Jake various stories of his time as a professional singer. Jake decided by the age of 8 that he wanted to be exactly like Curtis. Up on a stage, rocking out the blues, with an amazing band behind him.

But right now, visiting Curtis could wait. New boy was his current main concern. New boy was taller and skinnier than Jake, and his long face somehow still seemed round and innocent. They were sat at a table in the small food hall, opposite each other. Jake stuck out a hand across the table and said "The name's Jake. I'm 13 and three quarters, and I wanna be a musician. You are-?"

He waited for a reply and for his hand to be shaken, but when neither happened, rather than lower his hand and sit in awkward defeat, he insisted with a "C'mon, pal, I ain't gonna hurt ya."

Now, that was the first time that anyone had ever called him 'pal'. He'd had his eyes cast down, embarrassed at having to be saved from bullies, but when Jake called him pal and promised he wouldn't hurt him, he felt like he had no choice but to believe the brave, round-faced kid. He raised his gaze to meet Jake's and very gingerly took his hand to shake it. He still said nothing, though, and quickly diverted his eyes once again, uncomfortable with eye contact.

But for Jake, it was enough. Whilst he shook new boy's hand, he saw his eyes properly for the first time and was amazed at the fact that one was brown, and the other was blue. Unique. Awesome.

They released each other's hands and Jake smiled.

"I know I was pretty rude to the kid that was teasing you, but that was just to scare him off. You're my friend now, and I protect my friends to any cost. I think I'd die for a friend!" Jake explained, noticing that new boy's lunch had been taken. He picked up a slice of his own toast that hadn't been buttered yet and handed it to new boy. New boy ate it dry, unable to ask for the butter. It was alright though.

\------

That evening, Jake brought new boy down to Curtis' room, and the old black man smiled and greeted the new face. New boy said nothing.

"Don't talk, eh? That's alright, kid. Perhaps that means you can listen better!" He joked as he put on a record, music soon filling the room. New boy had listened to R&B music a few times before, but by the end of the night, he was completely hooked. Curtis was like that. His passion for the blues could make even the biggest hater fall in love with the genre. Jake had a similar skill. He made new boy feel completely at home after only being here for one day, after being bullied earlier in the day, after being sent away from his previous orphanage when they could no longer deal with his mute nature. The 12 year old wanted to thank Jake, but didn't say a word.

They slept in two beds next to each other. It had taken quite a lot of persuading the penguin before that happened. But again, Jake could persuade anyone of anything. Secretly, she was very glad that they had almost instantly become friends. People tended to stop adopting kids around the age of 8, and both boys were older than that. She new it was very likely they would stay here until 18, so they needed a close friend to keep each other company.

\------

New boy woke up as sunlight streamed in through the gaps in the -pretty useless- shutters. For a few minutes he felt like he'd always lived here, had always loved blues, had always known Jake. But then he remembered that was not the case, and the truth of his story flooded back and he frowned.

He turned over and found that Jake was just waking up too. Good. He hated having to wait for other people to wake up so he can get up and do stuff. The majority of the other boys in the room were awake now thanks to the sun, and new boy pulled his covers back, planting his feet on the floor and smiling slightly across at Jake.

Jake smiled back before yawning and setting his own feet on the ground. Both boys stood up at the same time. This caused Jake to chuckle.

"So," Jake started as they headed to breakfast, "we got you hooked on the blues last night, right?" He clasped a hand on new boy's shoulder. "Y'know I said I wanted to be a musician? Well, the details of that dream is that I wanna be the singer in a blues band. I was wondering if you'd like to be the second official member of that band? I know singing probably wouldn't be your thing considering you don't even talk, but could you play an instrument?" He enquired.

New boy smiled and reached into his back pocket, soon revealing a pristine silver harmonica. It was clearly loved and looked after, meaning he could probably play it very well.

"Rad!" Jake cheered, before gathering what he wanted for breakfast and finding a seat. New boy followed him, with nothing but a couple slices of dry white toast.

What? He'd got a taste for it yesterday and it wasn't half bad...

"I gotta hear you play that harp soon, then, new boy."

"My name is Elwood"

Jake stopped and looked up at new b- Elwood. So did everyone else. But, while they carried on staring in shock that the freak mute kid had just spoken, Jake just smiled slowly and nodded his head once.

"That's the coolest name I've ever heard, Elwood." He said, making Elwood smile too. Jake carried on talking about interests and future plans for the rest of breakfast and occasionally, Elwood would re-build the courage to answer him verbally. Something about Jake just compelled him to speak.

Jake secretly felt quite proud of himself. He hadn't been trying to get Elwood to talk, but the fact that he was the first person El spoke to...

\------

Once again Jake was with Curtis that evening. Elwood had decided he was too tired and gone to bed like a good boy. But Jake was jabbering on to Curtis about what had happened today. How Elwood wanted to be in a band with him, that Elwood could play the harmonica, that Elwood's name was Elwood! Curtis just listened, to both Jake and the record currently playing.

"Hey," he said when Jake was done, leaning in towards him, "you two could be known as like the...The Blues Brothers, or somethin' like that, till you get more band members." He chuckled.

Jake just gasped. It was perfect! He had been trying to think of a band name!

Quickly saying thank you and goodnight to Curtis, Jake rushed upstairs into their dorm and approached El's bed. Thankfully the younger boy was still awake, so Jake told him about the name Curtis suggested. Elwood propped himself up on his elbows and nodded excitedly.

"The Blues Brothers. Yes." Elwood repeated, as happy as Jake was. Jake climbed into his own bed but was still smiling at Elwood.

"I have a feeling that we're gonna be best pals for a long time, El. You 'nd me. The Blues Brothers."

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Should I write a prequel/sequel to this?


End file.
